


Descendants Prompt Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cheer Coach, Cheerleaders, Cinnamon Roll Carlos de Vil, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Carlos de Vil, Oblivious Harry, Pirates, Prompt Fill, Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I take Descendants fic requests and do my best to write them(CURRENTLY ON HOLD WHILE I WORK ON OTHER THINGS; I MIGHT ADD IF I GET INSPIRATION)
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook & Li Lonnie, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Li Lonnie, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Harlos fanfic (which is based on War of hearts) in which Carlos likes Harry (and Harry likes Carlos) But because of the war going on between Mal and Uma then the Gil and Jay. So Carlos hides his feelings for Harry, which Harry doesn’t do. Instead Harry makes it obvious, which Carlos ask him to stop as he doesn’t want trouble with his friends.
> 
> Song: War of Hearts - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX7f1Btk1yM

“Harry, we can’t do this, I don’t want your friends to hate me and my friends to think that I’m a traitor,” Carlos whimpered. The barrier had come down, but Carlos was still paranoid that everyone would hate him if he and Harry got together, so he hid his feelings, and he told Harry to do the same, but Harry was never one to listen.  
-  
“Good morning, love,” Harry greeted Carlos with a deep kiss and a cup of coffee that he knew Carlos liked. It made Carlos blush and his entire face and neck turned red. Harry felt secure enough with his brawn that if anyone said anything to them about their relationship he could just beat them up, and that’s exactly what Carlos was trying to avoid.   
Carlos knew that Mal and Uma still held some dislike for each other and their feud was still threatening on boiling over, then Jay and Gil decided to become best friends, which hurt Carlos to watch his best friend be taken from him. Of course, he wanted Jay to be happy, but that was his best friend. So, Carlos was left with Evie and Harry, and Evie had her own things going on, having graduated from Auradon, so Carlos was left with Harry, much to Harry’s pleasure.   
Carlos mainly kept to his room, working on a project that Harry didn’t and couldn’t understand. Harry took to following Carlos around - or Uma if she wasn’t being trailed by Mal - Auradon in the first couple months that he was there, since Jay, Evie, and Mal had graduated, Carlos was the only one left at Auradon and Harry was a year younger than the others, which made him and Carlos in the same grade.  
“Tell me again how we’re in the same grade,” Harry crooned, his head resting on his hands, staring at Carlos. Carlos was invested in his schoolwork, not paying Harry any mind. Harry decided that to get Carlos to pay attention to him, he could take Carlos’s pencil and not give it back until Carlos answered him and gave him a kiss.   
“Harry, stop it, let me finish my work,” Carlos whined. He held out his hand for his pencil, giving Harry an evil look. There was no evil behind his eyes, but Harry still feigned a hurt look.   
“Give me a kiss, darling, I promise I’ll give it back,” Harry drawled, waving Carlos’s pencil in front of Carlos’s face. Carlos snatched it before Harry could pull his hand back. Harry gasped.   
“Besides, I told you we can’t do this. We can’t be in a relationship, no matter how much we both want it, we can’t,” Carlos ducked his head and went back to his work, focusing on the physics worksheet in front of him. It made Harry mad at how easily Carlos blew him off, pushed away his feelings for the sake of his friends.   
“So what,” Harry shrugged. “Who cares what they think? If they were really your friends, they wouldn’t care about who you date!” Harry kept his voice quiet so he wouldn’t cause any unwanted attention.   
“I care, Harry, and if you really cared about me, you’d respect that!” Carlos hissed and raised his hand for the teacher to come check his answers. Harry huffed in response and finished copying all of Carlos’s work onto his own paper. They were supposed to be working in pairs, and Carlos knew what he was doing, so Harry didn’t complain, he just took Carlos’s work and took it as the correct answers.   
The teacher quickly checked over Carlos’s answers that were neatly circled and easy to find and then picked up his paper to put in the “done” pile. Once he grabbed Carlos’s paper, Carlos asked to be excused to go back to his room, the one his used to share with Jay but now shared with Harry. The teacher nodded, allowing his star student to leave. Harry turned in his own paper and followed after Carlos, wanting to continue their conversation.   
“Carlos, wait up,” Harry shouted from down the hall. Carlos stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face Harry, his arms crossed in annoyance. Harry jogged to catch up with the boy and when he did, Carlos turned to continue walking quickly. “Can we please finish this conversation?” Harry nearly begged.  
“There’s nothing to talk about. You want a relationship, but I don’t want to risk another feud between my friends and your friends, and you don’t respect that. I don’t know what else to say to you!” Carlos stopped and faced Harry, his hands balled into fists down at his sides.   
“That’s exactly what I want to talk about, why won’t you just bring up the idea with them? Do you not like me?” Harry looked down at Carlos’s fists as he released them. Carlos was glaring at Harry.   
“You’re so fucking stupid, Hook,” Carlos rolled his eyes, pushing Harry against a row of lockers as best he could, standing on his tip toes to reach Harry’s mouth to give him a kiss. “Every time I try to push down my feelings for you, I can’t help but want you even more. I’m at war with myself, my heart wants you and my brain wants peace and the rest of me can’t figure out how to talk to my friends about it,” Carlos had his body pressed to Harry’s, tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to hide how he felt, but it was certainly taking a toll on him mentally.   
“Do you want me to talk to everyone about it, or be there with you when you talk to them?” Harry asked, pushing Carlos away from him as the bell rang. Carlos nodded his head, wiping his tears away and taking a shaky breath. He looked down at Harry’s hands, noting that he didn’t have his hook. He wanted to hold his hands, but shook the thoughts away, knowing that he couldn’t. His feelings were too much for him to handle at that point in time, but he wanted Harry to know that he did like him a lot. He made an effort to not hold Harry’s hand, but he did purposely brush their hands together a few times on their way back to their room.   
“I’ll wait for you, de Vil, I promise I will,” Harry had Carlos pinned against the inside of their door, breathing against his ear, pressing kisses to his neck, careful not to leave any unwanted marks.


	2. Cheering Him On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a prompt! Carlos is a cheer coach (for Dizzy, the twins, younger kids, etc.) and Jay/Mal/Evie gushing over how cute he is with kids. Please!

It was his first week of being a cheer coach for the younger kids, Audrey was upset that Carlos got asked to be the coach instead of her, claiming that they’ve never seen Carlos with kids and for all they know, he could hate kids and push them too much. Carlos had almost turned down the offer for that exact reason, but with Jay, Evie, and Mal behind him, he said yes.   
He spent a week in advance thinking of simple routines that the kids could do, going to Evie and Mal’s room in the middle of the night and waking Evie up to ask her if she thought it would be too hard for them to do. Evie had been annoyed, but in retrospect, it was cute, he wanted everything to be just right for them.  
In the hours leading up to his first cheer practice as a coach, he hadn’t been able to eat anything that Mal put in front of him, Jay had found him passed out at his desk at seven in the morning, Evie practically had to drag him into the shower to wake him up to get cleaned up. He was panicking and hoping that he wouldn’t fuck it up.   
“You guys will stay, right? Like, you’ll sit in the bleachers and watch?” Carlos turned and faced his partners. They all nodded and reassured him that they’d be there the whole time. They all gave him a hug, Jay and Evie both giving him a kiss for good luck. Mal ruffled his hair, telling him he’d be great.   
-  
Fifteen minutes before his first practice was scheduled to begin, kids started showing up. Dizzy was among the first to show up, excited that Carlos was going to be teaching her. She had been talking about how much she loved watching him on the dance team and on the cheer squad and had mentioned that Evie told her she was going to be taught by the best Auradon had to offer. Carlos blushed, making a mental note to kill Evie for lying to Dizzy.   
Of course, if Dizzy was there, the twins, Squeaky and Squirmy, were going to be there and Celia also came. Squeaky and Squirmy were signed up for cheer and for the Tourney team that Auradon had set up for the younger kids. The practices were on different days and Carlos knew that both boys were excited to be involved in something. There were a few other kids that showed up that Carlos didn’t know all too well, but he made sure that they felt included.   
“Okay, are you guys ready to get started?” Carlos asked, getting a chorus of ‘yays’ and one ‘yes’ in response. He smiled at Celia, knowing it was her that actually answered the question. “Let’s go around and tell everyone our names and our favourite animal! I’ll start for you guys; I’m Coach Carlos, but you can call me Carlos, and my favourite animal is the dog! Who wants to go next?” he saw Squeaky and Squirmy both raise their hands tentatively so he nodded and told them they could go ahead.  
“I’m Squeaky.”   
“I’m Squirmy.”   
“We’re twins and we like fish!” they finished together. Everyone said hi to the twins with a smile. They turned to the kid next to Squirmy to go next.   
“Hi, I’m Phil, my favourite animal is horses,” the kid, Phil, reminded him of Hercules. They all said their chorus of hello’s and turned to Celia, then Dizzy, then Pete - apparently Peter Pan decided that his kid needed his name so everyone would know who he was. There were a couple of kids who were too nervous to talk in front of a group, so Carlos didn’t make them.  
“Alrighty, we’re going to start with some stretches so nobody pulls a muscle during practice. We’re going to stretch our legs and arms and then do a couple warm up exercises. Does anyone know why it’s important to stretch first?” A couple hands shot up, surprising Carlos with their enthusiasm. He picked Phil, the kid was practically jumping up and down where he stood.  
“It’s important to stretch because then you won’t get an owie when you play!” he said with a smile. Carlos noted that he was missing a front tooth and a couple bottom teeth, he couldn’t be any older than seven or eight.   
“Good job!” Carlos held out his hand for a high five. Phil gave him the high five. “Woah Phil, that’s a lot of strength you got there!” Carlos shook his hand, pretending like the smack of Phil’s hand against his own left a sting that he had to get rid of.   
Phil puffed out his chest, telling everyone that he was the strongest kid in second grade. Squeaky and Squirmy were comparing their muscles to Phil’s in awe. Carlos laughed again and started their stretches.   
After nearly ten minutes of stretches, they started their warm up drills, all the kids followed Carlos’s lead, whispering to one another how easy he made it look. They all did their best to do exactly as Carlos did.   
“Good job guys, are you ready to learn some cheer moves? We aren’t going to work on any routines just yet, I want to see what you guys can do now and then we can work on getting a routine set up that will push you but also have you be confident in your abilities. I don’t want you guys thinking that you aren’t good enough, because that’s not true. I’m going to be here helping you guys learn every step of the way,” Carlos explained. He made eye contact with every kid, making sure they knew they were valued.  
From the stands, Evie, Mal, and Jay were all listening to Carlos talk to the kids. Evie had squealed when Carlos high fived any of the kids, knowing how hard physical contact is for him. Mal noticed that he watched every kid equally, not picking favourites.   
“Is he… Is he making eye contact with them?” Jay muttered to himself. Both Evie and Mal had heard him and Evie squealed, holding onto Jay’s arm.   
“Oh my gosh! Look at our little pup!” Evie nearly cried, smiling at Mal and Jay. “He’s growing up so much.”   
“I remember when he wouldn’t even speak to us because he was so nervous about his mother and he didn’t make eye contact with anyone for five years and even then, he had to be forced to,” Mal noted. She had a smile on her face, obviously proud of Carlos for his growth and for stepping outside his comfort zone to help these kids.  
Back on the field, Carlos was demonstrating a simple toe touch. A few of the kids were standing around, mouths open in surprise. Dizzy was the first to volunteer to try, when she jumped, she was almost able to touch her toes. Carlos went up to her and gave her a couple pointers, moving her body into a better position to try the jump.   
“Start out with your feet like this and then before you jump, move them like this and try to keep your back straight, okay?” Carlos moved his feet to demonstrate for her. Dizzy nodded, moving her feet into the starting position that Carlos had suggested.   
“So, like this, and then like this?” Dizzy awkwardly moved her feet into the second position. Carlos bent down and moved her right foot into the correct position. She nodded her head.   
“And don’t forget to keep your back straight, okay?” Carlos reminded. Dizzy gave her head another quick nod before moving her feet back to the first position. She moved them to the second position, looking to Carlos to see him nod at her and give her a smile. She jumped up and touched her toes, her back straightened out. When she touched down, she squealed and gave Carlos a hug. Carlos was taken aback by the touch and hesitated before wrapping his arms around her.   
They all started practicing their jumps, Pete was a natural, but Carlos found that he wasn’t moving his feet the right way, so he helped him, Pete was nice and said thank you to Carlos, who didn’t know how to respond to someone being polite to him, so he just help out his hand and asked for a high five, it seemed to work well as a reward for the kids, so he’d keep using it. He went around helping the kids that needed it, and he made sure that every single kid got praised, no matter where they were with their jumps.  
“Okay kiddos, our hour is up, but we’ll meet again on Wednesday. In the meantime, practice your jumps, okay?” Carlos said, it earned a chorus of “aww’s” from the kids who were obviously sad to leave their first practice.   
The kids all said their goodbyes and thank yous, Carlos held out his hand to give them all high-fives before packing up his things and heading over to the bleachers to meet up with Jay, Mal, and Evie. He sat down on the row in front of them and put his head in his hands with a groan.  
“That could’ve been so much better,” Carlos let out another groan, running his hands through his hair. Mal flicked him and Evie immediately started telling him that he was lying to himself. Jay moved to sit in front of him, silently making the girls be quiet.  
“Listen, C, I watched you out there with those kids, you were a natural with them. You made them feel like they were worth something and you never once belittled them or made them feel bad for messing up on something. And, if I’m being honest, it was kinda cute watching you out there with them,” Jay tipped Carlos’s head up to look at him, taking his hands and intertwining them with his own. “You were great, nothing went wrong, and next time you’ll be even better than before. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.” Jay kissed Carlos’s hands before pulling him up off the bleachers. Mal and Evie behind him.   
“We love you and we are so proud of you, Carlos. You were great with the kids, and I told Dizzy that she was going to be taught by the best, and I didn’t lie to her. I never lie,” Evie said. Carlos stared at her and started to talk back, but Evie held up her hand to silence him. “I don’t lie, Carlos. I never have and I’m not going to lie to Dizzy. You are an amazing teacher. You are incredibly smart and so good at everything that you do.” Evie kissed his cheek, making him turn bright red at the praise.   
“I can’t wait to rub it in Audrey’s face how good you were with the kids,” Mal smirked, giving Carlos a quick hug and kiss to his other cheek. “Now go with Jay, I think he’s got something to show you.” Mal cackled and allowed Jay to pull Carlos away from the girls.  
“Bye, pup, you were great today!” Evie called after them, a smile on her face, holding her girlfriends hand. Carlos couldn’t help but smile, even though he was worried about what Jay had in store.  
“Listen, babe, Evie and Mal couldn’t stop gushing about how good you were out there, like, they would not shut up. Every time you would do something, they would squeal. Have you ever heard Mal squeal? No? Because I did today, and it was honestly really weird, and I want to show you everything that you have done that has made me fall in love with you a little bit more,” Jay was talking fast, almost too fast for Carlos to keep up and take everything in. They barely made it into their room before Jay had Carlos up against the wall, kissing him roughly.   
“J-Jay, what are you doing?” Carlos gasped for breath. Jay’s face was red before releasing his boyfriend from the wall.   
“Sorry, I got excited. Here’s what I wanted to show you,” Jay held out a box, Carlos opened it slowly, unsure of what he would find inside. There was nothing for him to be afraid of, Jay had put all his passing graded tests and essays into the box, along with pictures that Mal had drawn of him and there was something fabric-y at the bottom that intrigued Carlos.   
“Jay? What is this?” Carlos asked, taking out the papers and looking through them, seeing that there were science tests, math quizzes, and english essays all with passing grades on them.   
“It’s every test, quiz, or essay that you helped me study for. I noticed a pattern in my grades that when I asked you to help me study, I would pass and when I wouldn’t use your methods of studying or ask you for help, I would fail or get a bad grade. The artwork is gifts from Mal. They’re all pictures of you during cheer or when you’re studying or helping someone else, namely me, study. And then at the bottom is something Evie made for you, specifically for cheer, take it out!” Jay was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke. He noticed that Carlos had paused to take Evie’s gift out. When he did, he nearly burst into tears, overwhelmed at the box that Jay surprised him with.   
The shirt he pulled out was blue and gold and on the back it said “Coach Carlos” with a “101” in the middle of it. It was an official Tourney Cheer Coach shirt that he could wear when the kids were going to perform at the Tourney matches. Carlos pulled Jay into a tight hug, tears trailing down his face, catching on Jay’s shirt.  
“Do you like it?” Jay asked, not pushing Carlos away from him. Carlos simply nodded, not wanting to move from Jay’s arms. “I love you, C, we all do. We love you and we appreciate everything that you have done for us, and I know those kids love you too. You’re an amazing teacher.” Jay pressed a soft kiss to the top of Carlos’s head, resting his face in Carlos’s curls.


	3. Grudge Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello i love your writing and would like to request something since I don't know if anyone has ever wrote before but if you like the idea. Someone targeting Evie to get to Mal. I just love protective Mal. Like an au after D3 where even though the kids of Isle have been brought over and the Isle barriar is down someone still as a grudge against the core four for the past. Thank you for taking time to read the request
> 
> (I misread the request, bleh)

“M! You did it!” Evie was screaming and laughing, there were tears falling from her eyes, but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. She was happy, she was ecstatic that the kids on the Isle were going to get a chance, even if some of them didn’t completely deserve it. She knew this was going to be good.  
“We did it, Evie,” Mal wrapped her arms around Evie, holding her closely and smiling against her. Evie returned the grip, gesturing for Jay and Carlos to come into the hug, and they did, taking Mal by surprise, but she allowed for the intrusion, smiling at her friends. She missed their group hugs, Jay was the best at giving hugs, he could easily lift her and spin her around and she loved feeling weightless and flying through the air.   
“The barrier is down, but now we’ve gotta get these kids enrolled in classes and get their dorm arrangements set up, and -” Carlos couldn’t get another word out, Jay had his hand over his mouth and was laughing too hard to tell him to shut up.   
Evie and Mal were both laughing and Carlos had a grin on face as he swatted at Jay’s hand that covered nearly half his face. Jay stuck out his tongue as they all pulled away from each other. Carlos gave Jay a playful push and Jay pretended to stumble backwards, taking Carlos with him.   
“Shit, de Vil, you gotta chill!” Jay was nearly cackling as he toppled to the ground, pulling Carlos down with him. Carlos let out a scream that he denies making and landed on Jay. Mal rolled her eyes at the boys and looked over at the flood of people coming, her eyes landing on a teenager, around her age, staring up at them. The teen quickly looked away and started to walk in the opposite direction and Mal made a mental note to keep an eye on him.   
-  
Mal and Evie were in nearly all the same classes and the classes she didn’t have with Evie, Evie was with Carlos or Jay, it made her feel better, especially now that Mal was worried about the weird teen she’d seen. She’d told Jay about him and given him a perfect description and within the next few weeks Jay started to notice him. Jay started to notice there was a guy that seemed to be following Evie around after class and would be in the library every time Carlos was in there, seeming to stare and study him.   
Jay reported every sighting back to Mal, who was fuming by the end of it. Her eyes were flashing green and she was growling.   
“Mal? Mal!” Jay took her by the shoulders and shook her a little bit before she became coherent again. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “Mal, are you alright? Do you want to go get something to eat?” A nod.  
They walked towards the cafeteria and ran into Evie and Carlos on the way. Carlos had a stack of books in his arms and Evie had two books under her arm as she talked and laughed with Carlos. Neither of them noticed the teenager behind them, but Jay and Mal did. Mal curled her hands into fists and her eyes flashed green again.   
“Not here,” Jay grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. Carlos and Evie hadn’t noticed them yet and Jay didn’t want them to worry about Mal’s behaviour. Mal uncurled her hands and stared at Jay.  
“Why not? He’s literally stalking them! We can’t let him do that, Jay!” Mal hissed back, Carlos and Evie were getting closer to them, still looking at each other instead of where they were going.   
“Eves! C! Hey, you guys wanna go get lunch?!” Jay shouted. Evie and Carlos both looked over to the sound of Jay’s voice. Evie’s face lit up and she ran over to Mal and hugged her tightly. Mal returned the hug but didn’t seem as enthusiastic, she was preoccupied with the teenager that was still standing around and watching the four of them.   
The teen pushed off the wall and headed in the opposite direction of the four and Mal seemed to relax a bit in Evie’s hug. Evie noticed and pulled away from Mal with a worried look.  
“Mal, sweetie? Are you alright? You were tensed up, what’s going on?” Evie held a hand to Mal’s cheek, her brows furrowed. Mal shook her head to dismiss Evie’s worries and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the cafeteria again.   
Carlos grabbed Jay’s shirt and pulled him away from the girls. He had the same worried look that Evie had. Jay told him everything that he had told Mal, telling him that they were worried someone was stalking him and Evie for some unknown reason. Carlos paled at the thought.  
“C? Is there anyone that would want to, like, avenge you or something?” Jay asked. Carlos had his head down, his body shaking. Jay held onto his hands before embracing him to try and calm him down.   
“You can’t tell Evie, you can’t. It’ll kill her to know…” Carlos trailed off, looking up at Jay with tears in his eyes. Jay nodded his head and let Carlos continue, “There was one person that wanted to hurt me and Evie for the same reason. Harriet Hook hated us both. She saw Evie stealing from Uma and when she tried to intervene, I took my pocket knife and cut her up a bit. Evie came to help and the situation went bad and I couldn’t protect Evie completely and Harriet almost stabbed Evie, but ended up cutting her chest and where my collarbone is,” Carlos stopped talking, letting a couple tears fall as he took a shaky breath. He pulled his shirt back to show a scar across his collarbone, Jay’s mouth fell open as he moved his hand up to run his fingers over the scar. Carlos flinched back at the touch.   
-  
Fifty feet away, Evie had pulled Mal off the path to ask her again if everything was okay. Mal started to nod her head but decided not to lie to her girlfriend and she shook her head.  
“What’s going on, Mal? You can’t keep things from me, it’s not healthy and I want to help you, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s going on,” Evie’s voice was soft, yet demanding, she just wanted Mal to be happy.   
“I don’t want you to worry, but it’s not fair to you to not know what’s going on,” Mal looked up at Evie’s face, it was painted with worry, no anger anywhere. “Jay and I think someone may be stalking you and Carlos…”  
“Shit,” Evie crossed her arms. It wasn’t rare to hear Evie swear when she was stressed, but it still sounded weird to Mal. “Harriet.”  
“What the fuck, E? What’s going on?” Now it was Mal’s turn to ask questions. Evie grabbed her hand and started to walk towards where Carlos had pulled Jay off to the side. Carlos and Jay were walking towards them at the same time, Carlos wiping tears off of his cheeks, hoping Evie and Mal wouldn’t notice.   
“Carlos? Did Jay tell you?” Mal asked, noticing the tear streaks left on his face. Carlos nodded and moved to stand closer to Jay. “Now, does anyone want to tell ME?”   
“Harriet Hook wants revenge on us because Carlos hurt her more than she hurt either of us,” Evie explained shortly. Her arms were crossed over her chest again and she was mad. She had forgotten about Harriet, but Harriet didn’t forget about them.   
-  
“Hey, Hook!” Mal shouted, her eyes were green again and this time, she’d cornered the teenager in the cafeteria after breakfast. Jay, Carlos, and Evie had all gone to the math hall, but Mal had said she forgot her book in her room, so she hung back until the cafeteria was nearly empty and it was only Mal, Harriet, and a couple other students that were milling around before class started.   
The teenager that always had her head covered and was unidentifiable to anyone, finally uncovered her face and stared Mal down from across the room. Mal was taking deep breaths as she got closer to her, hoping to keep herself calm.   
“What’s your deal, Mal?” Harriet huffed and rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her. It made Mal mad, but she couldn’t let Harriet know that she was getting under her skin.   
“My ‘deal’ is you. You stalking my friends and making them uncomfortable. You need to get over yourself and learn something before you get hurt, because if you give Evie, or Carlos, or Jay, another look, I will hurt you. The stalking has to stop, if you have a problem with them, either talk to them about it or talk to an adult. They’ve both gotten over it and you need to as well,” Mal managed to keep her cool as she spoke to Harriet, who looked uninterested in what Mal had to say. That made her mad and it set off a spark in her.   
Mal grabbed Harriet by her collar and pushed her against the nearest wall. Harriet looked shocked as she tried to fight Mal off of her, but ended up with Mal’s arm against her throat.   
“Don’t fucking try anything with me or any of my friends. I’m not fucking around anymore, I gave you a chance and you looked like you weren’t even paying attention. Get your shit together now or suffer the consequences,” Mal threatened, pushing Harriet against the wall one last time before letting her go. She turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria with her head held high.


	4. Set the Ship Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hard, especially if you come from different places.
> 
> Prompt Fill for: HistoryISculture ; Lonnie and Harry get partnered for a project in Auradon, Harry takes Lonnie back to the Isle and she gets interrogated by the pirate crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: I used Lost Revenge instead of Jolly Roger - I've been reading the books, so I've got LR in my mind.  
I hope this is what you were wanting!

“So, for this project we’re supposed to build a scale replica of a ship that was used by someone that we know, maybe not personally, but we have to know the story and context it was used in. Does that make sense, Harry?” Lonnie wasn’t especially pleased to be partnered with Harry Hook, knowing that he had a history on the Isle of goofing off instead of working, but she could deal with it now that she’s heard the assignment. She liked him as a person, but in class, she didn’t think they’d work well together. Harry, on the other hand, was thrilled. He’d had eyes for Lonnie ever since he set foot in Auradon, but never knew how to talk to her. She seemed more interested in R.O.A.R. and to try and get close to her, he tried out too.  
“That makes total sense, you can come back to the Isle and we can work on the project at the Lost Revenge if you wanna see a real pirate ship,” Harry winked across the table at Lonnie. She didn’t seem to get the hint that Harry was flirting, she simply shrugged her shoulders and agreed to come to the Isle.  
Travel between the Isle and Auradon was easy due to the barrier being down. Mal and Uma had decided to have the Isle up so the kids could come and go between the two islands, but the adults were barred from leaving, thus incarcerating them, not their kids. The children were protected when they went to the Isle, they could still interact with the adults, but there were protectors that were with every adult, based on their crimes and threat level.  
Lonnie and Harry agreed to go to the Isle that afternoon after classes were released, Harry said that it was just to learn the ins and outs of the Lost Revenge, but really, he just wanted to get to know Lonnie a little bit more. He already knew everything about the ship, having grown up with his dad on the ship.  
Jane and Audrey were buzzing at the end of the day, they’d heard about the project in the History of Woodsmen and Pirates class, they were interested in who her partner was and what they planned on doing. Lonnie felt like she was twelve again, gossiping with her friends about the boys they all liked. She blushed, thinking about Harry and how much she liked him, but he didn’t like her in the same way.  
“I’m partnered with Harry.” There was a blush on her cheeks as she thought about going over to the Isle with him in a few minutes. “He’s supposed to meet me down by the bus and we’re going to ride over to the Isle to work on our project.”  
Jane and Audrey both squealed, but they were definitely protective of Lonnie and where she went. She assured them that she’d be safe and that she still had a pocket knife hidden on her person at any given moment, outside of school. It was almost as if on cue that Harry appeared next to Lonnie.  
“Listen, I know I said I’d meet you by the bus, but I figured I should walk down with you,” Harry looked from Lonnie, to the ground, and back to Lonnie. He glanced from Lonnie to Jane, to Audrey, and back to Lonnie. He had a crooked smile on his face, his head tilted up towards her. Audrey elbowed Lonnie, gesturing that she should go with him. Jane simply squealed, obviously infatuated with the pirate in front of her.  
They walked down together, Harry attempting to flirt with Lonnie and Lonnie not realising that’s what he was trying to do. Once they got on the bus, Harry went silent. He was still extremely nervous about the whole vehicle thing, not understanding how they worked. Lonnie patted him on the back, briefly considering holding his hand. She decided against it, not knowing how Harry would feel about the contact.  
-  
“Uh, before we go in, I just wanna say sorry for my family, they’re a little, out there…” Harry got caught up in his words, he scratched at his cheek, an old nervous habit he couldn’t seem to quit. He had scars from scratching himself with his hook too many times, but Lonnie thought they looked cool. She laughed at Harry’s apology before ushering him in.  
“CJ? Is that fresh meat?” Harriet’s voice rang through the house as Harry brought Lonnie inside. He winced at her voice, forgetting that she would be home.  
“Harriet, it’s just me! Do you know if dad’s on the ship?” Harry called back. Harriet groaned, not getting up from her room to see him. She called back a quick yes, and Harry quickly took Lonnie’s hand and led her through the house to the back door that opened up to the Lost Revenge. Lonnie’s mouth fell open in awe as she took in the sight of the ship. It was incredible to see in person, much bigger than she thought.  
“Here, follow me,” Harry hadn’t let go of Lonnie’s hand as he ran through the ship to a separate room on board. There was an “H” crudely etched into the door, and once Harry opened the door, Lonnie was taken aback at how neat the room was. There was a pile of wood laying against the wall, there was a bed and a ratty mattress on top of it, a thin blanket covered the bare mattress and Lonnie mentally kicked herself, forgetting that Harry grew up like this and didn’t have access to any firsthand items, other than what was given on the Isle.  
“Harry, this is-” Lonnie gasped, finding a small pile of weapons on his desk, including a bow and arrow. Lonnie picked it up and examined it. “Did you make this yourself, Harry? This is amazing!” She ran her hand over the wooden bow, impressed at the smoothness of it. There were no splinters anywhere. Harry just nodded, his entire face heated up at the praise.  
“W-We should get to work. I can, uh, get some pencils and paper from my bag and we can, you know, sketch it out, and stuff,” Harry never got flustered around people that he liked, this was new and different to him, and he didn’t know how to react to the feeling of his heart beating this fast.  
“That sounds good, Harry, mind if I look around the ship a little bit? You know, to get a feel of the place?” Lonnie jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, hoping he would say yes. She was getting flustered herself, thinking about Harry taking her on dates to stargaze on the deck of the ship.  
“Yeah, go ahead, just be careful of Jonas, Gonzo, and Desiree, they can be kinda, in your face. They mean no harm, they wouldn’t attack anyone without reason,” Harry nodded his head, rummaging through his bag to find something - anything, really - so he wouldn’t have to look Lonnie in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but there were steps that had to be taken before he could kiss her, according to Auradon.  
Lonnie practically sprinted out of Harry’s room, trying to get rid of the thought of kissing Harry. During her desperate attempt to flee, she ran into Jonas and CJ, who were shouting at each other. She stuttered out her apologies and backed up into a wall. The wall wasn’t actually a wall, it turned out to be Gonzo.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I’m kind of a clutz, sorry,” Lonnie forced out a laugh, trying to make light in the awkwardness. Gonzo, Jonas, and CJ were all looking at Lonnie, not recognising her and wanting to interrogate her; and so they did.  
“So, you’re the girl my brother’s been talking about?” CJ looked exactly like Harry, the same eyes and mouth, the same accent and everything. CJ looked a bit older than Harry and Lonnie mentally kicked herself, not knowing what to say.  
“’arry’s never broughten a gal ’ome,” Gonzo said, his words were not articulated well, it was obvious he’d never stepped foot into a school. Lonnie blushed at the thought of being the first girl Harry’s brought home, but there was no way he talked about her like he liked her.  
“He always talks about a girl he goes to school with, he says that he saw her when the traitors tried to trick Uma with a fake wand. He remembered seeing her then and searching for her in all his classes and getting excited when he saw that they had two classes together,” CJ had a wicked grin on her face, watching Lonnie blush and go twelve different shades of red all at once.  
“CJ! What the hell are you doing?!” Harry’s voice cracked as he spotted CJ, Gonzo, and Jonas all crowded around Lonnie, interrogating her, and probably freaking her out. “Get away from her, you’re gonna freak her out.” He pushed them away from Lonnie, before grabbing Lonnie’s hand and gently pulling her away from them.  
“Harry, I’m alright, I promise,” Lonnie giggled next to him. He had his hands in his hair, apologising profusely for the three of them. “I didn’t know you talked about me…” Lonnie teased him, elbowing him in the side as they continued to walk around the ship.  
“I don’t, they lie a lot, that’s kinda their thing,” Harry lied through his teeth, hoping Lonnie wouldn’t ditch him and go back to Auradon right then and there.  
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind if you did talk about me, you know? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t talk about you, too,” Lonnie stopped in her tracks, standing under one of the last flying flags of the Lost Revenge. She started walking again, much to Harry’s dismay. He bit back his words, wanting to tell Lonnie everything that he thought of her.  
She took pictures of the outside of the ship, she tried to get measurements, but nobody knew how big the ship was except for Captain Hook, and Hook wasn’t home at that moment, Harriet had lied about him being on the ship. They’d looked everywhere and couldn’t find him.  
Lonnie had wandered away from Harry one other time, before learning that there was always going to be an unruly pirate that would interrogate her if she was left alone. Desiree had cornered her in one of the empty rooms, asking her question after question about Auradon and about her feelings for Harry. She didn’t want to lie, so she told Desiree that she liked him. Desiree held a sword up to Lonnie’s throat and threatened her life if she hurt Harry. Lonnie held her own pocket knife to Desiree’s throat and threatened to stab her if she tried anything. Lonnie had no ill-intentions towards Harry, but Desiree certainly got the idea far, far away from Lonnie’s mind.  
“Des, what the FUCK?” Harry burst through the door and grabbed Desiree by the back of her shirt and pushed her out of the room before turning back and checking on Lonnie. “She didn’t cut you, did she? I’ll kill her if she did,” Harry threatened.  
“I’m alright, she did threaten to kill me if I hurt you, though…” Lonnie said. She watched Harry’s body go limp as he processed Lonnie’s words.  
“What? Why would you hurt me?” he asked, tilting his head at the mere idea of Lonnie hurting him in any way. She explained and Harry’s face went hot, Lonnie thought he might pass out. “Wait? Y-You like me? Like, like-like, me?”  
“Yeah… I didn’t think I had a shot though, you’re a massive flirt and you’ve got like, ten girls and guys hanging off you all the time, I didn’t think you’d even give me a chance,” Lonnie laughed, she was in disbelief that she was actually having this conversation with Harry.Instead of responding with his words, Harry bent down and kissed her gently, it surprised them both. Harry wasn’t used to being gentle, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act, so he was doing the opposite of what he was used to. It seemed the safest.  
“I fell in love with you when I first saw you fighting with the others, you were on their side, we were on our side, but I wanted you on my side, I saw how awesome you looked and I wanted to get to know you. My dad thought we were dating, Harriet and CJ told him that I’d never get a girl like you, but that only made me want you more… Now I’m here, with you, and I literally cannot believe that you’re on the Lost Revenge with me. Holy shit,” Harry blurted everything out and couldn’t stop himself. Lonnie just laughed and kissed him again.  
"Your family just wants you to find someone good," Lonnie kept laughing at him, unaware that she was that 'something good' for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, feeling her heartbeat. He was in love, this ship was going to set sail and he was ready for it, and he hoped Lonnie would be too.


	5. Dog Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is raised to believe he is a de Vil, but in reality, he's the product of a contract between Cruella and Ursula. He has magic - he's able to talk to and understand dogs, and has the potential to do spells, like Uma. He gives Gil the ability to transform into a beast for his own protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I’m changing a couple things about the Isle - one, the hole still lets in more magic and it grows a little every day. Two, the barrier wasn’t really “a thing” until Maleficent figured out they were bluffing about it and tried to storm all of Auradon by herself. That’s when they actually put it up. Maleficent tried that right after Carlos was born, figuring that no one would have a child with Cruella. Ursula and Cruella didn’t know For Sure™ if the contract would work, but they tried. So, magic was allowed, no one really knew that it was, which is why everything that happened, happened.  
I also couldn't figure out how to end this, so that's why it's kind of awkward.

“Hey, Carlos! Come here,” Uma’s voice rang through the street, causing people to jump out of the way, sensing that Uma was nearby, and pissed. Carlos perked up at his name, unsure of what his sister wanted from him. He looked around the market, scanning the area for his sister before finding her and bouncing towards her.  
“What’s up, Uma?” Carlos tucked the book he was reading under his arm. He had hidden in a nearby alley, away from the pirates after school because he knew that there were going to be a few pirates that wanted him dead. He’d refused to let them copy his notes and homework and promptly ran from them. He was constantly looking over his shoulders as well as Uma’s, just to make sure no pirates could sneak up on them.  
“Hey,” Uma snapped in front of his face to try and get his attention. “Meet me back at the shop, you’re distracted as hell.” With that, Uma disappeared into the crowd again, leaving Carlos by himself with nothing but a tiny pocket knife to protect himself with. He sighed and headed in the direction of Ursula’s Fish and Chip Shoppe, only to be stopped by Harry Hook at the plank at the entrance.  
“Harry, stop, I don’t have time for this,” Carlos rubbed his temples and tried to push past Harry, but Harry stood about five inches taller than Carlos and probably weighed a lot more than him too.  
“This ain’t for me, dog boy, it’s for Gil…” Harry paused. He’d never asked Carlos for anything for anyone other than himself. Carlos glanced up at Harry, who was scratching at his cheek with his hook.  
“What does Gil need?” he asked, keeping his voice calm and level, knowing that if Harry thought there was a tiny chance that he wouldn’t do it, he’d most likely hang him off the side of the Lost Revenge and just the thought of it made a chill run down Carlos’ spine.  
“A spell or potion - something - that will help protect him against his dad. His dad’s beatin’ him, pup, Gil won’t let me do anything, but he can’t say no to help from you, for some reason. Will you help me?” Harry sounded desperate, it was a weird look for the teen, and Carlos enjoyed it. He smirked and pretended to think about it, leaving Harry anxiously twitching as he awaited a response.  
“I’ll see what I can do, and Hook,” Carlos stopped Harry from turning on his heel and darting away. “Everything I do comes with a price, so be prepared.” Harry’s face went white as he was released from Carlos’s grasp. He stumbled down the plank without looking back, running as fast as he could. Carlos laughed as he entered the grimy restaurant, wrinkling his nose in disgust when the smell of rotten fish hit his senses.  
“Puppy boy, get your ass over here!” Uma was sitting at one of the tables near the back corner, there were papers covering the table, along with a necklace, Carlos’s necklace.  
“Sorry, Harry stopped me and wanted something from me, would’ve been here slightly earlier, but he wouldn’t let me go without hearing his request first,” Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair next to Uma, grabbing a piece of wrinkled paper and glancing over it. Before he could put anything together, Uma snatched it out of his hands and set it back in its spot.  
“I will tell you what all this is, just keep your hands to yourself,” she snarled at him. Carlos threw his hands up in mock fear of what Uma would do. She glared at him until he got rid of the wild grin on his face.  
“I know what that is,” Carlos made a show of pointing at his necklace instead of grabbing it and putting it back on his neck where it belonged, like he wanted to. Uma smacked his hand away from the necklace and grabbed the necklace herself.  
“The necklace is more dangerous than we all thought. Mom thought you didn’t have the ability to use it to its full power, but since you do, and you put a hole in the barrier, it’s too dangerous for anyone to have. She took mine away too, she told me to take yours while you slept, but since you apparently never sleep, I had to get clever,” Uma rolled her eyes at her brother, who was proud of his thirty minutes of sleep he got once a week. How he managed to function? No one knows.  
“So, we aren’t trusted with the necklaces our mother gave us?” Carlos folded his arms across his chest and huffed, staring in the direction of the living area Ursula set up so she could stay hidden from everyone else, but could also be in control of the restaurant at all times.  
“No, dumbass, you let in bits of magic when you poked a hole in the barrier, and the necklaces carry a lot of power, plus you’re only thirteen, I’m fifteen. Why would she trust a thirteen year old over me?” Uma smacked the side of his head, getting the reaction she wanted out of him, which was violence - always violence. He snatched her by the wrist and took it towards his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood.  
“Don’t fucking do that again. Now tell me what all these stupid papers are for,” Carlos leaned back in his chair, gesturing vaguely to the many, many papers Uma had methodically laid out in front of them.  
“Well, since you so sweetly asked about them, it’s a contract,” Uma glared at Carlos again, watching as Carlos started to glance over the papers. He couldn’t understand them, due to the fact that he wasn’t well versed in his mother’s native tongue, and she never thought to teach him.  
“Uma, what the actual fuck are you on about? This looks like complete gibberish, all I can understand is Cruella de Vil and Ursula,” Carlos looked from the papers, to Uma, and back to the papers, all with the same puzzled look on his face. Uma rolled her eyes and presented a newer paper with her handwriting on it.  
“I knew that mother never showed you how to read, write, and speak her language, so I’ve been translating it for you,” Uma said, a proud smirk on her lips. She was lucky that Ursula actually took the time to teach her daughter things, but when it came to her son, well, she couldn’t care less.  
It was no secret that Carlos looked like Cruella, but he didn’t understand what she had to do with him. She didn’t raise him, although he didn’t have any memories of before he was seven. Maybe Cruella had a brother that made him look like her.  
“Wait, so Cruella and Ursula made a deal, they signed a contract, a child for a puppy… How the hell did this work?” Carlos put his hands in his hair, groaning as he tried to piece together what Uma had translated. It wasn’t everything, but Uma knew what the full contract said, so she helped Carlos understand a little bit better.  
“So, Cruella wanted a puppy, our mother wanted a child - for what, who knows. My guess is that it failed, or Cruella wasn’t specific enough in what she wanted… Which would explain your powers. You know how Cruella said there were no dogs on the Isle, but we’ve seen lots?” Carlos nodded his head. “It’s because she’s not allowed to see the animal that she tried to destroy… So, back to your powers, you can understand the dogs, for some odd reason,” Uma shook her head, she still wasn’t sure if she believed Carlos when he told her about the voices. “You told me that the dogs aren’t barking, they’re speaking words and full sentences, but you’re the only one that hears that, everyone else just hears barking and yo-” Uma was cut off by an obnoxious groan from the thirteen-year-old in front of her.  
“Oh, Evil, get to the point!” Carlos threw his arms up before dropping them down on the table, earning glares from customers in the restaurant. He gave them all a toothy grin before turning his attention back to Uma. “Anyway, you were saying something about the contract…” He prompted Uma to continue back to the contract.  
“Yeah, so, I’m guessing something went wrong and Cruella never got a puppy, and instead ended up with you. You can speak to and understand dogs, you growl when you get cornered or scared, you’ve literally turned into a dog in the middle of the night…” Uma’s eyes lit up as she put everything together. “Oh, Hades! That explains why you never showed up until you were seven. Cruella had you, and, I’m assuming you’ve blocked out every memory with her because she abused you. Plus, when our mother finds out that a part of a contract is being abused or broken, she brings Hell down on that person. So, I’m guessing she picked you up and - hopefully - killed Cruella.”  
Carlos’s eyes were wide as he put the pieces together in his head. Everything that Uma said made sense. It made sense that he had magical abilities, while Cruella didn’t. It explained his odd behaviours, it explained everything that Carlos had questioned about his childhood that Ursula refused to explain, given the fact that he ‘simply wasn’t old enough.’ Suddenly, he was angry, his mood had shifted from surprise, to fear, to pure, red hot anger. He pushed back the chair he was sitting at and ran towards the living quarters, running as fast as he could, trying to get as far away from the contract as possible and as quickly as possible.  
“Fuck, holy fuck, holy shit. I hate this,” Carlos was growling, the noise came from his chest, scaring him. He wanted to punch something, someone, he wanted to cause someone pain. He’d had enough of it himself. He slid the deadbolt into place in his door before sitting at his desk, flashes of memories raced through his mind as he started to do chemical research for Gil. He couldn’t focus, he pulled at his hair, hating that it looked the way it did, now that he knew the truth.  
He sat at his desk, hunched over books and notes and chemicals, for hours. He was so engrossed in his work that he hadn’t heard Uma come up and offer him dinner, or tell him that it was nearly time to close up the restaurant, and that it was his day to help. He was searching for a way to enchant the potion so that he wouldn’t have to say anything in front of Gil when he drank it, he would just have to drink it and Carlos wouldn’t have to be there..  
“CARLOS!”  
The pounding on his door made him topple out of his chair and onto the wooden planks beneath him. He shouted a few swears out before stumbling his way to his door, unlocking the deadbolt and opening it to reveal Uma in her work apron.  
“What do you want?” Carlos left his door open, allowing Uma to come in if she wanted. He walked back to his desk, continuing his work on the potion. He needed one final ingredient - which he could easily steal from the restaurant - and then the spell. The spell would be much harder, considering the language it was written in and the fact that he hadn’t practiced Latin in months.  
“I wanted to know if you were okay… You didn’t come out for dinner and you didn’t help with the clean up. You’re really distraught over this whole contract thing, aren’t you?” Uma sat on the ratty mattress, hearing it squeak under her weight. She tried looking at what Carlos was doing, but couldn’t see anything specific.  
“Well, it’s upsetting to find out that you shouldn’t really be alive, and that the only reason you are alive is because of a stupid contract. Now will you please leave me alone, I have stuff to do and you’re distracting me,” Carlos was short with her, he’d never been rude to her - or anyone, really - in his life. Uma stared at him, dumbfounded, her mouth open to respond, but decided against it. She got up and left his room, shutting the door behind her, listening for any noises. There were none.  
-  
“Do ya have it?” Harry asked, he was bouncing on his feet, anxiously waiting to hear if Carlos was able to finish the potion. He grinned when Carlos took a small bottle out of his vest pocket, holding it out to Harry, who reached out to grab it before Carlos put it back. Carlos was quick, though; he was able to pull his arm back before Harry could even touch it.  
“Do you have my payment, Hook?” Carlos crossed his arms, staring Harry down as he waited. Harry fished through his own pocket before pulling out a few wires that were connected to a battery. Carlos slipped the potion back into his pocket and snatched the battery out of Harry’s hands, turning it over and running his fingers over every inch of it.  
“Oi! The potion for the battery, pup!” Harry held the pointed end of his hook to Carlos’s chest, threatening to stab him with it.  
“You’ll fuck something up, Hook, I’ll slip it into his drink at lunch and he’ll never know. It’s not got a smell or taste, so if he doesn’t see me put it in, he won’t know there’s a potion in it,” Carlos said smartly, pushing Harry’s hook away from his chest before walking into the school. Harry followed quickly behind him, shooting question after question at Carlos’s back. Carlos whipped around, his pocket knife in his hand, brandished at Harry.  
“If you ask me another damn question, I’ll give you a reason to need the hook. Now shut up and quit following me, if Uma finds out that you are skipping class _to follow me around,_ I bet she’ll be pissed,” Carlos had his teeth bared, the tip of his knife pressed up against Harry’s throat as a threat. Harry slowly backed away from Carlos, taking a mental note to ask Uma about Carlos’s teeth and why they were so pointed and sharp-looking. Carlos slipped his knife back into his pocket before heading into his class.__  
-  
Lunch was always a fight to see which of the bigger, older kids could steal the most from the smaller, younger kids. Carlos happened to fall into the second category, even though he had the same classes as some of the older kids. A couple of the older teens had taken to picking on Carlos because of the fact that he happened to be in the same classes as them, which made him a “freak” in their eyes. One day Gil had noticed that they were picking on him, so he made a point to sit next to Carlos and protect him. In that time, he’d actually become protective of the younger boy, loving him like a brother, a brother he wanted. Today was no different, Gil came to sit next to Carlos with his tray filled with the gross, probably expired, slop that the school served. Carlos took note of Gil’s drink and felt his pocket to make sure he still had the potion.  
“Harry,” Carlos beckoned Harry over to him with a hiss. “I need you to distract Gil away from his drink for like, two seconds while I put this in his drink.” Carlos held the bottle in the palm of his hand for Harry to see. He uncorked it slowly, hoping that it wouldn’t make any noise in the process. Harry looked from the potion, to Carlos and nodded.  
He went and sat on Gil’s other side and starting talking to him about plans for the ship. Harry was talking loudly and had Gil’s attention fully on him so Carlos took the opportunity to take Gil’s drink and quickly dumped the potion into it and setting it back on his tray. He showed Harry the empty bottle and Harry gave him a short nod, quickly finishing up his rambling. Gil was just staring at Harry with his mouth wide open, not taking in anything that he’d said due to the fact that Harry spoke very quickly and his accent was already hard to understand. He just nodded and turned his attention back to his tray, eating the slop on his tray before downing his drink. Harry stared at Carlos in awe as Gil showed no sign of tasting the potion put into his drink.  
He gestured for Carlos to follow him out of the lunch room. When they were safely out of sight of any of the villains, Harry wrapped his arms around Carlos, silently thanking him. When he let go, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a tangle of wires and a few books.  
“Hook, this isn’t what I asked for,” Carlos stared blankly up at Harry, holding the wires and books in his hands. “I just asked for the battery…” Carlos didn’t know what to do, but Harry was sheepishly staring at the floor, the hand that he didn’t hold his hook in was rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I know, but you didn’t have to help me with Gil, and I really wanted to say thanks, and I know you like books, but I didn’t know what books you’d like so I just grabbed a few at the barges,” Harry rambled a bit before Carlos cut him off with another hug. It caught him off guard and he stumbled back into the wall.  
“Sorry, uh, let’s get back before Gil and Uma start worrying,” Carlos straightened himself out before quickly turning around, not letting Harry see the smile on his face and the blush rising to the tips of his ears. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry thought about his interests.  
-  
Four days passed and Carlos was sitting in a hidden nook reading through one of the books that Harry got for him. Villians in the market square passed by him with no knowledge that he was hiding. Except Gil, apparently.  
“Hey Carlos!” he ducked his head into the nook, causing Carlos to yelp, throw his book towards the general noise, and then swear loudly. Gil caught the book and gently set it back down next to Carlos. “I know what you did, Carlos. Harry spilled everything after I was able to defend myself from my dad by turning into a beast. It scared me, so I went to Harry and he told me that you did it because he asked you to. You didn’t have to, but thanks, dude.” Gil was awkwardly hanging out of the hidden nook, giving Carlos a half smile. Carlos returned it, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with the situation.  
“D-Do you hear that?” Carlos was thankful to change the subject, but it wasn't something he’d like be thinking about.  
Dogs.  
“What? The barking? Yeah, it’s kinda weird. There’s been no dogs on the Isle for sixteen years, then all of a sudden, they start showing up,” Gil said. Carlos raised his eyebrows, not expecting Gil to say that.  
“What do you mean there are hasn’t been dogs on the Isle longer than I’ve been alive? There has to have been dogs, otherwise how would they have shown up just recently?” Carlos was looking around the market in search of the noise. He slipped out of his nook, book in hand, still searching for the noise.  
Gil noticed the barking first, and, since he was taller, he saw them as well. He pointed in the general direction of the noise.  
“Their barks are really loud, kinda high pitched,” Gil pointed out.  
“They aren’t barking, they’re asking for help. They’re hurt and lost,” Carlos covered his ears at the noise, unable to stand the pitch of the dogs. He crumpled to the ground, hating the amount of noise that was going on in the market, feeling crowded by all the people.  
Gil panicked and picked Carlos up and ran through the market towards Ursula’s shop. Harry and Uma would know what to do, they always knew what to do. They seemed to always have a plan and that would really come in handy right about now.  
“Uma! Harry! There you guys are! Something’s wrong with Carlos,” Gil was panting, having dropped Carlos off right outside the chip shop. He gestured towards the exit, letting them know he was out there before sitting down in one of the chairs, stealing a drink and some food from a wiry pirate.  
“Pup? Pup, where are you?” Harry called, scanning around the general area for the little white-haired boy. A few feet away, Carlos stuck out his hand, waving it weakly in the air before pulling it back down to cover his ears as the dogs drew nearer, getting louder as they came. Carlos let out a series of whimpers, his ears still covered. He had hidden himself under the dock, fitting himself on one of the beams holding it up.  
Harry snaked his arms down reaching around to find Carlos. Harry’s hands made contact with his arms, and he flinched away from it, biting Harry’s fingers and wrist. Harry pulled his hands back, swearing down at Carlos.  
“Carlos, you’ve gotta come out and tell us what’s wrong,” Uma’s voice was quiet, and she didn’t try and force Carlos out, which is why he listened to her. He pushed himself up onto the dock, listening closely for the dogs.  
“The dogs, Uma, I can understand them, but the noises hurt my ears,” Carlos was still young, he was still maturing and his ears weren’t properly conditioned to the sounds that he could hear.  
“They’re just barking, dog-boy,” Harry teased, but even in his teasing, he remembered what Uma told him about the contract and how Carlos wasn’t supposed to be human, he was supposed to be a dog, but he has some dog-like behaviours - which, if he was telling the truth, made sense. “Wait, if you can understand the dogs, what are they saying?” Harry questioned, suddenly interested.  
“They’re hurt and lost, they’re asking for help,” Carlos mumbled. He wanted to go inside and be away from the noises, but he also knew that he had to find them. He was the only one that could understand them, and he was positive that it went both ways, and they could understand him, too.


	6. Enhancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds a pair of soft, black ears atop his head one morning. This was not supposed to happen.
> 
> (OR: An alternative morning scene for the sequel to And They Call it Puppy Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah, this was a scene i tried to write for the sequel to ATCiPL and i didn't really like it in the sequel so it can be read as a stand-alone, if you don't want to/haven't read the sequel  
let me know what you think

“Good morning, pup. E says that we have to get up and look presentable, so let’s get you ready to start the day,” Jay smiled at the boy laying nearby. Carlos was not a morning person, everyone knew that, so when Carlos whined as Jay helped him up, all he got in return was a chuckle and a kiss on top of his head.  
“Boys, I hope you’re almost ready, our guest should be here any moment now,” Evie called through the bathroom door. She could hear Carlos’ growling and Jay telling Carlos that he would be okay, then a whimper. “Boys? Are you okay?” Evie tried to open the door to get to them.  
Locked.  
“Jay, Carlos? One of you unlock the door, now,” Evie demanded, waiting to hear the click of the lock. There were whispers from behind the door and then it unlocked and opened to reveal half-naked Jay and Carlos almost fully dressed. Carlos was wearing one of Jay’s hats, covering the untameable hair, leaving a few curls out by his forehead. Evie frowned, she loved Carlos’ curls, they all loved his curls.  
“Do you want to tell her?” Jay asked, letting his hand ghost above the small of Carlos’ back. Carlos shook his head, turning to face Jay, his eyes blown wide. He didn’t want anyone to know about this until he knew how to control it. “Do you want me to at least show her?”  
Carlos was tense, he had his hands balled into fists and his shoulders tensed up, he was whining and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jay reassured him that he wouldn’t tell Evie anything without his permission. Carlos seemed to relax a little bit at that, he still didn’t want this new problem. He could’ve been seeing things, too, right? He managed to convince himself that it was a trick of the light and he hadn’t seen what he thought he saw. He relaxed his body, letting his hands fall open by his sides. Evie took the silence as her cue to leave the room once again.  
“Alright, pup, let me finish getting dressed then we can get your collar if you want it and we can go eat breakfast. Sound like a plan?” Jay rubbed Carlos’ back, watching the boy slip into a dissociative state. “Hey, Carlos, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Jay slipped his hand into Carlos’, waiting for the weak squeeze that Carlos would give.  
It took Carlos a couple minutes to struggle with himself and pull himself out of his dissociation and he squeezed Jay’s hand once he felt safe. By then Evie had gone back downstairs, waiting for their guest to arrive, telling Jay that he needed to hurry up and get dressed. She was stressed about this meeting, but only she and Mal knew who was coming, not allowing either boy any knowledge.  
“Hey, pup, wanna tell me what that was about?” Jay asked, leading Carlos over to the edge of the bathtub so he could sit down. Carlos whined and chewed his bottom lip, wanting Jay to know, but also wanting to keep his guard up and secrets locked away again.  
“Wh-When I was you-younger, my mo-” Carlos stopped himself, taking a breath and starting over. He trembled, smalls whimpers slipping through his lips. Jay sat next to him, not touching him without asking him first.  
"You don't have to tell me, pup, I don't want you to push yourself, okay? I love you and I want you to know that you're safe with me," Jay moved his hand slightly to intertwine their fingers. Carlos nodded, his entire body was shaking as he searched for the right words to string together, trying to find the least amount of words that could also say the most.  
"Cruella us-used to pull, used to pull on m-my ea-ars," Carlos' hands instinctively flew up to cover his ears, his mind tricking him into think that Cruella was here and she was going to hurt her. "She-She'd tell m-me tha-that I'd n-nev-never be a p-pu-p-puppy." Carlos' stutter was worse than it had been in a very long time. He could barely get a word out properly and it made Jay's heart break, hating that he couldn't do more for the boy.  
"Carlos, listen to me, no matter what you are, you are perfect. It doesn't matter if you're full puppy or a quarter puppy, or if you have no puppy in you at all, we all love you and care about you. Understand?" Jay tapped Carlos' chin, silently asking for Carlos to look up at him. Carlos did as he was asked, his eyes filled with tears ready to spill as soon as he blinked. "You know I mean that, right?" Jay asked.  
Carlos nodded, his breathing was erratic as he hiccuped; he wanted to believe Jay, but he had no evidence as to why he should and could trust him, but he did anyway. Cruella would be disappointed in him.  
"Do you want your collar?" Jay whispered, trying to make sure everything was quiet in the bathroom, so Carlos could calm down a little bit more. He saw Carlos nod and mess with the hat on his head before taking it off. Jay stood up and left to grab the collar, leaving Carlos to inspect his hair once more.  
-  
"Can we tell Evie and Mal?" Carlos asked upon Jay's return to the bathroom. Jay paused before telling Carlos that he would absolutely tell the girls only if Carlos was one hundred percent sure that's what he wanted. Carlos nodded and bowed his head, following Jay back out to the bedroom, allowing Jay to tighten the collar around his neck.  
"Alright, C, you ready?" Jay asked, taking one last look at himself in the mirror Carlos had next to the door, fixing his hair. Carlos stood silently at the door, debating on whether or not he should wear a hat. He chewed is lip, growling a little too quietly for Jay to hear. He ultimately decided to put the hat back on, letting Jay fix his hair underneath it. He smiled up at Jay, batting his eyes at his boyfriend, cheeks bright red.  
"Thank you, for everything," Carlos stood on his tip-toes and kissed Jay's cheek, blushing the entire time. "Thank you for not hurting me or leaving me."  
"Of course, babe, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I never, ever want to hurt you, the thought of it makes me sick. I never want to leave you," Jay returned the kiss on the tip of Carlos' nose, making Carlos giggle and wrinkle his nose.  
"Okay, Let's go before I back out of this," Carlos took a deep breath and looked at the closed door, waiting for Jay to give him the okay to go.  
-  
Instead of his normal bounce down the stairs, he walked slowly and held Jay's hand, tightening his grip when he saw Mal and Evie talking quietly at the table. They stopped when Jay made a lot of noise in the doorway, making sure the girls knew they were there. They looked up and Evie stood quickly and nearly ran over to Carlos, wanting to check him out to make sure he was okay. Carlos flinched away for the sudden feeling of Evie's hands on his face.  
"Hey Spots? Why are you wearing Jay's hat?" Mal asked through a mouthful of cereal. Carlos paled, one of his hands held onto the hat and the other was in still in Jay's. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, trying to hold back a panic attack, trying not to cry. He shouldn't feel this scared, he knew that Jay, Evie, and Mal were nothing like Cruella, but the thought of them hating him was a little too much.  
"Jay?" Carlos whimpered, turning and wrapping his arms around Jay's waist. "Tell them please."  
Jay nodded and tapped Carlos' hand, asking for him to hold back on. He wanted to be able to feel Carlos, hoping that the small touch would be enough to keep the boy grounded as he spoke to the girls.  
"So, this morning Carlos was getting ready and when he went to brush his hair and found two little, black, pointy ears on top of his head. He thinks that we might hate him now. He dislikes the ears, but, personally, I think they're absolutely adorable and somehow enhance the cuteness of our little pup!" Jay lifted his hand up, waiting to see if Carlos was okay with him pulling the hat off. Carlos took another deep breath and nodded his head, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Mal and Evie's reactions.  
The hat came off and suddenly Carlos was regretting his decision, he tensed his body, letting the ears atop his head disappear into the curls as he flattened them. Evie practically squealed and started cooing over the ears, wanting to move closer to Carlos, but not wanting to freak him out and scare him off. Mal stared at Carlos, her arms crossed over her chest.  
When Carlos opened his eyes, he made contact with Mal first, noticing that her arms were crossed and her eyes were glowing green. He took a step back, whining when he bumped into Jay. Jay stepped away from Carlos, turning him around to face him.  
"C, no, baby boy," Mal stepped forward, watching to see if Carlos would take another step back. Her eyes weren't green anymore, Carlos felt safer, but he didn't try and take a step forward. He allowed her to take another step and go as far as to reach out for his hand. "Do you want to keep the ears or do you want to get rid of them? I can probably find a spell that can get rid of them if you don't want them."  
Carlos bit his bottom lip, catching and gnawing on it, eyes flickering from Jay, to Evie, to Mal, and back. He knew Jay didn't want him to get red of the ears, he figured Evie was the same way (only due to the fact that she had a huge smile on her face, her hands clasped together at her chest. He didn't know if Mal hated them or not, he wanted to ask but he didn't know if she even had an opinion. He locked eyes with Mal, his teeth still clenched around his bottom lip.  
"D-Do you like th-the, the ears?" Carlos stuttered, dropping his head to look at the floor instead of the three people in front of him. Immediately, Evie and Jay had their opinions heard, both shouting at Carlos that they loved the ears and they loved how cute they looked on him. Mal, on the other hand, was silent. She held out her hand again, this time waiting for Carlos to come over; so, he did.  
"Listen to me. It doesn't matter what I think, if you like your ears, so do I. If you hate your ears, so do I. Your opinion is the only one that matters, okay? Let us know so we can help. We don't care if you have ears and a tail, neither, or just one. We love you, for you," Mal held Carlos' hands as squirmed, uncomfortable with being the center of attention. She gently let a hand rest on his cheek, watching them turn pink. "Can I kiss you?" He nodded, wanting to cry, but not wanting to cry in front of everyone.  
Mal stepped forward again, letting Carlos take a couple breaths, calming himself before anything happened. When she did eventually kiss him, she heard him sigh quietly, his body rising and failing with her own, their breaths synced with one another. Evie squealed and join the two in a hug, prompting Jay to join the three others. Carlos whined into the huddle of bodies, letting the others know it was too much for him to handle.


End file.
